The House of Prejudice
by AliceRoseCerulean
Summary: Being stuck to Killua Zoldyck practically sounds like a dream come true, unless his psychotic brother is out to get you. It also happens to be burdensome to babysit not only some bloodlust-influenced pervert but four respectable individuals that can't help but act like children. Thankfully, it'll be over after the year, until they begin to miss it.
1. Isolation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunter x Hunter or Harry Potter. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and J. K. Rowling respectively.

**Author's Note:** The lyrics after the title are from IU's songs. All lyrics to be used in the next chapters are from her.

* * *

【 1 】

« Isolation »

_I wake up whenever my eyes open  
With nothing to do, I just blink  
In the eyes of the busy people passing by  
I guess I'm not there, I'm not there _

_— A Lost Puppy_

_‹ ‹ ‹ › › ›_

_Amidst the year, a surprise awaits _

_Unlikely friendships are made_

_Hufflepuff teaches the snake,_

_changing for goodness sake_

_Slytherin breaks the ideal,_

_they are more than just cunning and evil_

_Gryffindor with their headstrong sphere, _

_do in fact have a plan to be clear_

_Ravenclaw value good education, _

_but what is it without friendly competition?_

_Perhaps this unity could be achieved_

_A force that is yet to be reckoned with_

With one final line, the sorting hat finished its song, signalling for the students to begin their burst of anxiety. Chatter went amongst the different houses since they suspected something different was taking place this year. Nonsense about unity didn't sit quite well with them however.

Professor Buscuit Krueger cleared her throat, silencing the students for a minute, hearing hushed whispers hear and there. She read off the names in their usual, alphabetical order until she reached the E's.

"Ephicurus, Tessa."

A young girl with light brown hair, dip dyed with red, and brown eyes approached the stool, a mumbling mess. She kept murmuring to herself, hoping to be sorted into a house where she'd be accepted. Insecure whether or not she was smart enough, the sorting hat finally decided it was about time she shut her mouth and listen to what he had to say.

_'Now, Miss Ephicurus, I assure you that you truly belong to a certain house, no doubt about it,' he told her, calming her doubt. _

She nodded her head, putting all her trust in the hat especially due to what she's read about it. He always made the right choice, she assumed she wasn't the exception.

"Ravenclaw!"

With a booming voice, loud enough that there was no need for a sonorous charm, the Ravenclaws clapped generously, welcoming their new addition. Tessa felt relief flood her as she made her way to their table. She sat down beside a somewhat scary-looking boy who looked to be in his sixth year. He had mid-length black hair and grey eyes. He sported a black scarf that covered his mouth. Tessa wanted to remark that he looked very depressing, not because of his excessive use of black but due to how his eyebrows would knit together as if he had a scowl on.

"Hello, my name's Tessa Ephicurus!" she introduced cheerfully, not wanting to judge the boy from his exterior features.

"Shove off," he replied, angrily.

His harsh tone made Tessa squirm in her seat and avert his eyes, praying that the others were a tad bit nicer compared to him. She decided to focus her attention on the next student in line to be sorted and found her eyes wide.

"Bloody hell, that's Gon Freecss!" she exclaimed loudly, covering her mouth from embarrassment.

"So we've heard," the dark-haired male grumbled.

"Aw come on, Feitan, all of us have only seen the famous boy from books and pictures," a blond man said, his green eyes glinted curiously.

"Shut up, Shalnark," Feitan hissed.

The blond rolled his eyes and turned back to the front, giving Tessa a slight pat on the back. Tessa followed his action and watched as the Boy-With-The-Christmas-Tree-Hair skipped to the stool and position himself cooly.

Gon brought his gaze curiously to what he could see of the hat.

_'Well, well, if it isn't the young Freecss.'_

The two exchanged polite words before the hat decided to announce the house of the boy, "Gryffindor!"

_'Your parents would've been proud,' the hat remarked before he was plopped off Gon's head who was beaming at him. _

Slytherins scowled in response, sighing in exasperation as the lions roared with laughter and shouts like they had won the Quidditch cup. Gon joined the group where they preceded to tackle and praise him, leaving him confused what caused all the attention he was receiving. He didn't find it necessary but at least he had friends.

"Silence!" Professor Krueger ordered, giving a stern look to her house though she silently clapped amongst them in her mind.

Many regarded as one of those who had an eye for potential and skill, she'd hoped the Ephicurus girl could end up in her house albeit she agreed with the hat's decision. Ravenclaw would indeed suit her well, perfect even.

"Le Vaste, Allena"

"Darn it, she didn't complete Allena's name. Allena Forte E. Le Vaste, how hard is that?" the girl called muttered to herself, trying not to correct the deputy headmistress.

The girl had black hair and heterochromic eyes, the right eye was gold while the other was a piercing red. She had one of those looks that made it seem like she could see right through you, literally. She put on a confident stride as she hopped on the stool gingerly, a toothy grin on her face. She knew exactly where she wanted to be sorted into. No, it wasn't Gryffindor, the so-called favorite.

_'Hey Sorting Hat, put Allena in Hufflepuff!' she ordered. _

_'I see no other option, Ms. Le Vaste. So be it," he said. _

_'Ha! Allena knew it," she stated smugly. _

_'You wish to find something, don't you?' the hat inquired. _

_'Tsk, someone!' Allena corrected, her eyes narrowed. _

_'Of course.' _

"Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled, waiting as he was lifted from her head.

Allena ran to the Hufflepuff table and sat beside an orang-haired boy who she assumed was a year older. He kindly made space for her and introduced himself as Pokkle, offering his hand to lock their acquaintanceship. She grasped his hand and smiled, swishing her legs under the table.

Her eyes curiously looked to the pale brunette who was next in line for the sorting. Her sea green eyes went from the enchanted ceiling to headmaster Netero then the silver-haired male at the far back. Allena noted how frazzled the brunette's braid was from her constant shaking and restlessness.

"Rule, Annon"

Allena was positive that she'd never heard that last name within the pureblood circles her family was part off. She shrugged Annon off as a muggleborn who was new to the wizarding world despite feeling that there was more to it.

_'Ah, Miss Rule. Last time I checked the Rule family had isolated themselves from both the muggle world and wizarding world. Quite a pleasant face to see today, eh?' the sorting hat chatted with her fondly. _

_'Y-yes. I seem to have broken tradition, haha,' she chuckled nervously, once again eyeing the headmaster. _

_'You're very lucky only the headmaster and I know about your heritage. Not a single person here would believe you to be a pureblood, not a single book or mention of your lineage, after all,' _

_'..Yes.. I wouldn't want to be sorted into Slytherin, that's for sure. My mother had described it as the House of Prejudice. I never quite understood her paranoia,' she agreed scrutinisingly. _

_'That settles it then—,' _

"— Slytherin!"

Before Annon could protest, the hat had made its decision final. She wondered if the hat was a sadist since her fears of prejudice began to resurface. She had to tell herself that judging the house would also mean she herself was prejudiced.

Her designated house exchanged glances amongst one another, not quite sure as to who the girl was. It was then that they categorised her as a nobody. One boy talked to her, he was well overweight and had black hair, coupled with beady black eyes to match.

"So Rule, what's your blood heritage?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm —"

Annon was cut off by their head of house walking towards them, his robes fluttering dramatically.

"Well, it seems we have a muggleborn in our house," Professor Shaiapouf remarked with a sneer before walking over to a tall, dark-haired male beside Annon who stared at her apathetically.

The boy who had previously talked to Annon grimaced, completely ignoring her.

"Revolting! A Zoldyck like me just addressed that inferior mudblood," he said it to the person next to him who snickered. His voice was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Professor Krueger's lips pressed into a thin line, obviously insulted by Milluki Zoldyck's outburst. She'd have to scold the fifth year later, she reminded herself. She could see the enormous amount of magic around Annon and was impressed, mentally telling herself to have a quick conversation with the girl. She continued to read the names, shooting Annon a look of pity.

"Tempes, Amelia"

_'Ah, another one with extreme potential,' she noted._

Amelia had red hair, it wasn't exactly ginger. It resembled the color of a red apple in contrast to the girl's emerald green eyes. She put on an air of superiority, flashing a glare at the headmaster who could only laugh with mirth.

_'Miss Tempes, it'd be quite alright to lift that frown, don't you think so?' the hat suggested. _

She contemplated it and nodded, keeping her face neutral.

_'Let's see, similar to Miss Rule, you'd fit in all the houses yet the best is undeniably with the lions. Please do watch over that lot,' it said. _

"Gryffindor!"

Gryffindors once again hollered gleefully and high-fived one another, bringing the girl in what you'd consider a manly embrace. She only stiffened upon the contact and promised to herself that she'd subtract points for such actions in the future, if she became a prefect. Headmaster Netero clapped respectfully as Amelia shook her head in annoyance.

More names were called, with a Zoldyck as the last. Professor Krueger raised her eyebrow slightly as the tension between the oldest Zoldyck and Killua was starting to make itself known. The two made it look like they were interrogating one another telepathically. Once "Zoldyck, Killua" was called, the eye contact was broken.

_'Quite a devious battle there, Mr. Killua Zoldyck,' the sorting hat commented. _

_'Hm. Don't put me with **him**,' venom laced his words as he put intense emphasis on the word, him. _

_'Ah, I wouldn't dream of it. Your brother, Illumi would definitely agree that you'd fit in within Slytherin however..' it trailed off knowingly, contemplating. _

"..Gryffindor!"

Illumi Zoldyck kept his anger to a minimum. He wasn't the type to lash out lest he'd have strangled the mudblood that sat beside him. Despite his stoic reaction, Annon could feel the intense defiance his posture held. His eyes were a blank but they spelled out his thoughts completely, "Gryffindor? Rubbish."

If he had voiced it out then he definitely would've spat and broken his glass of pumpkin juice. Annon chose not to make a comment and simply followed the figure of the silver-haired male whom she noted was the only one with such a peculiar hair color compared to his siblings. He chatted with Gon Freecss who had given him a high-five. He'd glanced at the Slytherin table and caught Annon's eye. He shook his head and turned back to the annual feast.

'…So Gryffindors either pity or dislike me, seeing as some had an expression of contempt while I headed to the Slytherin table. The Slytherins on the other hand are disgusted. Thankfully, some are being quite civil,' Annon thought to herself as she took a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

There was significant space between her and the two Zoldycks at her side. Clearly, they were avoiding her except the redhead in front of her who eyed her like she was a piece of meat. Coincidentally, her elbow brushed against the eldest Zoldyck, earning a "tch" in return. Annon huffed resolutely and continued to eat, disregarding the isolation she was subjected to.


	2. Connection

【 2 】

« Connection »

_ I'm lost, where should I do? A small  
alleyway split into twelve ways  
Where can I go to meet you again?_

_If it's my destiny,  
if I can choose my destiny  
Even if I close my eyes and  
walk, I will choose the right path _

_— The Red Shoes_

_‹ ‹ ‹ › › ›_

Headmaster Netero looked around the Great Hall with mild interest. He had a slight smirk on his face which he couldn't help but display though most of the people were too busy stuffing themselves. His daughter, Amelia would glare at him every five minutes or so. He'd decided to make his special announcement right now while they were still clueless, collecting all the sadistic feelings within him.

With a swish of his wands, the lights dimmed, giving off an ominous aura. The chatter stopped at once and the older years thought there were dementors for a split second. Some students who had eaten like a pig had food slowly threatening to fall from their mouth which happened to be quite full. Milluki was still chewing slightly, hiding a rare manga under the table.

The enchanted ceilings showed a storm, thunder was clearly heard from outside. It gave a darker atmosphere to the place.

"Now, it seems to have slipped my mind but I've got a wonderful event planned!" the headmaster began, dismissing the interference as a result of memory loss.

"To promote house unity—" the houses groaned as he said this, knowing he'd cracked some plan once more.

"— and blood prejudice" with that remark, the Slytherins all muttered in displeasure, some booing while others merely put on a scowl.

"All the students will be matched up with someone. You may be paired with someone of the same house or a different one. Take note that this is not randomly selected. Your partner would suite you most in accordance to achieving said goals of unity. Once you are done with the meal, you are to return to your common rooms where the selection shall take place," Headmaster Netero informed with an intensely serious expression.

Heavy tension began to fill the room, the lights weren't as dim as before and the storm began to calm down but it seems that most had lost their appetite. Gon was excessively perky while Killua looked as if he could care less though he was slightly worried about being partners with Illumi or Milluki. He had no idea how the Headmaster planned to get two partners to stay with one another instead of ditching but he guessed he'd only have to wait and see.

One by one, students pushed away their plates and left until the Great Hall was empty. The respective head of house ushered their students out and made their way to the entrance of their common room.

Professor Cluck stood in the middle of the Hufflepuff common room. There was an ashtray beside her, containing a pile of cinders, a fire alight. She asked all her students to write their names on a piece of parchment. They lined up neatly and dropped it into the tray. It would burst in flames and the names would be altered to their partner.

Allena marched up to it casually and watched as the parchment landed in her palm. Her eyebrows scrunched tentatively, a rare occurrence. Professor Cluck took out her wand and muttered a spell. A blue mist latched itself on Allena's wrist. She stared at it for a moment before shaking her hand, testing if the mist would disappear. It didn't really do anything but she did feel an intense pull that left her pained and restless.

"Allena doesn't like this mist and who the hell is Hisoka?" she complained, making her way to her room.

She surveyed the place and noted the stack of magazines. There were products which she recognised as make-up, remembering the ones her mom used to own. A girl with grey hair and orange eyes sat on her bed, cleaning some sort of muggle instrument. It resembled a long stick with holes. Her front teeth were quite peculiar since they were pronounced and protruded like that of a rodent.

"Hey, hey, what's that thing?" Allena asked the girl, pointing to the weird contraption.

"It's called a flute. If I blow here then it can create music," the girl answered with a small smile.

"Allena only knows about the piano. Allena knows about make-up and other muggle stuff though. Oh yeah, what's your name?" she inquired in a loud voice.

"Melody and we should keep quiet a bit, Ponzu's sleeping," she warned.

Melody pointed towards the third bed whose curtains were drawn. A trunk stayed by the bed, unlocked. There were multiple jars placed atop it, full of bees. There were droning buzzing noises that Allena noted was starting to get annoying.

"Hmm, Allena'll put a silencing charm," she declared, waving her wand and smiling in satisfaction as the droning sound stopped.

"Wow, your wand looks cool," Melody remarked.

Allena's wand was made of Black Walnut wood, 11 ¾ inches. Her core was phoenix feather. What was most intriguing however was the Alexandrite adorning her wand.

"This? It was owled to Allena's home a few weeks back. Pretty weird actually," she stated.

"Eh? Why'd you just take it?"

"The owl had the wand in this box and it looked pretty vintage-ish. When I opened it there was a card saying, _To the Le Vaste Family, to find what you desire. _How can Allena not get it when she's a hufflepuff and they're awfully good finders! Plus, when Allena got it she felt all weird—good weird." she explained with a shrug.

* * *

At the Ravenclaw common room, Tessa paced around nervously. She didn't bear any ill will to anyone nor has she talked to anyone besides Shalnark and Feitan though the latter does dislike her greatly. She shook her head and hoped not to get paired with him but if she analyzed what Headmaster Netero had said then that means you'd be paired with someone whose views you may change. She knew that it was a two-way thing since prejudice wasn't simply about blood.

Stepping forward, she dropped the parchment into the tray, holding onto it as the new letters formed.

Feitan.

Tessa was close to slamming her head on the nearest wall but held it in until she reached her room. She stared at her feet as she walked across the common room, failing to notice the two boys in front of her.

"Oof!"

Ignoring her sore bum, she struggled to get back up until a hand was offered to her. She gladly took it and almost fell over as she noticed who was beside her kind samaritan.

"Watch where you're going," he muttered threateningly.

"Are you alright, Tessa?" Shalnark inquired, brushing his dark-haired friend off.

"Yes, thanks," she responded.

Looking down at her wrist, she followed it's trail until it landed at Feitan's hand. The mist seemed to thicken and pull them together, it's vibrant blue color turned dark and grey. She gulped as Feitan glared at her and meekly scrambled away from them.

She was out of breath as she reached her room and was thankful that they were out of sight. She took this chance to check out the room. Strangely, there were only two beds but she didn't want to complain since there was more room for comfort.

Walking over to her bed, she opened her trunk, bringing out all the books she managed to pack. She fixed her things and picked out a book from her collection before plopping down on the bed, curling up in her favored position and reading blissfully.

"Excuse me, what book is that?" said a girl with blue hair and aquamarine eyes.

"It's a muggle book called, To Kill a Mockingbird," Tessa replied.

"I knew it! I've seen that book while I was sneaking around Muggle Yorknew. Hey, do you want me to read your fortune? I'm pretty accurate, you know. I'm Neon Nostrade, by the way."

"Oh, sounds interesting," she commented.

"I just need your name and date of birth."

"Tessa Ephicurus. Born on October 11."

Neon held her palm for a moment and grabbed a parchment. Her eyes grew misty as she wrote down details on the paper. The mist moved in sync with her fast movements. The tint of her eyes went back to normal and she handed the parchment to Tessa.

_Buried within the walls, a riddle to be solved_

_The brave lion must uncover a coat of cowardice _

_A certain chamber is to be found through the darkness_

_Once blood is tested, the seal is broken_

Tessa read it over in confusion, settling her gaze on Neon who had turned back to reading a book on Divination and the like. She stowed the paper away into her favorite book and continued on with her business as usual.

* * *

Amelia wasn't surprised to find that the Gyffindor were as rowdy as most made them out to be. They threw a big party at the common room even if they had already found out their partner. Blue mists were latched on all of their wrists but it didn't do anything to limit their movements. Amelia stood at the corner, glaring at the troublemaking lot. The seventh years had managed to sneak in a bottle of firewhiskey and Amelia was so close to confiscating it but her thoughts were elsewhere.

The name written on her parchment perturbed her.

She didn't understand why it was Gon Freecss of all people. She couldn't possibly manage a whole year with that ball of sunshine. He was much too positive for her and she wondered whether he got tired of smiling so much. She couldn't help but look over at the boy across the common room who sat by the fire, talking with that silver-haired Zoldyck.

It seemed she had stared at him for too long since he had noticed her gaze and returned it with a grin. He waved his arms in her direction and yelled her name. He raised his arm with the blue mist that connected to hers. She quickly averted her gaze, deciding to go to her respective room but within a second, Gon had already stood by her.

"Hi Amelia!" Gon greeted happily.

"Er, hey?" she said awkwardly.

"Tempes," Killua acknowledged with a nod.

"Zoldyck," Amelia greeted in return.

"Look Amelia, we're partners!" Gon stated, jerking his wrist.

"Uh, yeah... I have to go?" Amelia informed him.

She shoved past him and briskly walked to her room, ignoring Gon's call of goodbye. She didn't want him to see the smile threatening to break free.

"Since when were you such good friends with Gon Freecss and Killua Zolyck?" her roommate wondered.

"None of your business," she murmured.

"Oh my gosh! Mariette, Killua Zoldyck just looked at me!"

A girl burst through the door, wide-eyed. She ran to Mariette whom Amelia nicknamed "the nosy one", trying to come up with another name for the newcomer.

"Gab, I told you he was good-looking. It's so great to have such a handsome guy AND The-Boy-With-Christmas-Tree-Hair in our house. The only one I remember from Slytherin is that Rule girl and she didn't seem all too good," she said.

Amelia cringed at her stereotypical spoiled girl voice.

"Silencio," she casted, successfully shutting the two up and deciding to retire for the night.

* * *

"Vitis Caligo"

Before Annon had the chance to read the name on her parchment, the blue mist appeared out of nowhere and slithered around her wrist. Her eyes followed the other end and found it latching itself on none other than the eldest Zoldyck. She could clearly make out the anger boiling in his eyes.

The blue grew shades darker until it was black and Annon began to feel just how deep his prejudice ran, begging the ashtray to rethink its choice.

Shaiapouf was torn between amusement or displeasure. He didn't particularly like Annon since she looked too _innocent_. He felt pity for his favorite student for being stuck with such a girl though it was nice to see the girl squeamish.

Annon tried to go to her respective room but the mist had kept her stuck in her place and if she dared to move, she's only be pulled back harshly. She concluded that she wouldn't be able to do much unless the mist lightened a bit.

Hesitantly, she made her way to the Zoldyck who was chatting with the creepy redhead.

"Um… Illumi, the mist.." Annon mumbled, bringing her wrist forward.

Illumi looked her over before taking a seat in one of the couches.

Annon took it as as sign to sit with him and silently plopped down, maintaining at least a meter of distance but Illumi had forcefully pulled her closer. He saw that the mist's color wasn't as dark as before and he chose to act a little more civil.

He thought for a while before clearing his throat and proceeding to speak, "What subject are you looking forward to?"

"Oh, I'm particularly excited for Transfiguration. The concept of it all is so interesting. It's advanced too so it'll be a challenge," Annon replied, her eyes beaming.

The mist paled suddenly until it was a cerulean blue, startling Illumi. He turned to Annon who stared at him curiously. He straightened himself up and said, "It seems we'll be able to part ways now since the mist is thinner." Annon nodded her head happily and went her way, leaving the Zoldyck puzzled and bewildered, albeit his expression showed nothing but a blank plain.

"Wow Illumi, what was that?" his red-haired companion questioned with a smirk.

He was standing by while the two were talking, watching with great fascination.

"I had to be nice to get rid of her, Hisoka," he reasoned, throwing a hex towards his so-called friend.

Hisoka expertly dodged it and stuck his hands in his pockets, licking his lips excitedly, "I wonder how this Allena girl is."

"Hm, who knows," Illumi replied, shrugging it off.

He went to his room and took a swig of dreamless sleep potion, quickly falling asleep before he could hear his younger brother complaining to Professor Shaiapouf about who he had been stuck to.


	3. Demented

【 3 】

« Demented »

_ With wings that are too small for flying,  
I am like an ugly duckling  
That's right, if my song should reach the sky above,  
that is when we shall truly meet_

If I climb that stairway of cloud up ahead,  
might Father's star greet me with a smile?

_— Ugly Duckling_

_‹ ‹ ‹ › › ›_

Annon awoke with a start but it wasn't the rapturous sun that had disturbed her slumber but the throbbing pain on her wrist. She was positive that the mist was tied to her right but her left wrist burned passionately. She opened her eyes to find deep, red marks around them. Alerted and wide awake, she scampered out of the common room, thanking the Lord that it was dusk.

The trip to Professor Shaiapouf's office was mildly eery. Creaking floorboards and light snores from the paintings erupted at this point. She made sure not to wake them or cause any sort of uproar. She trod carefully and noted how fatigued she felt but shook it off.

At long last, she arrived upon the door and contemplated whether or not she should knock. A faint sound of quills scratching assured her that the man was still awake and active. She gently pressed an ear to the sturdy mahogany door, realizing how well-made it was.

'For Merlin's sake Annon, this isn't the time to notice these sort of things. You're out way past curfew, you troublemaking girl,' she scolded herself. She was having the urge to hit herself on the head much like a house elf would if he or she were to make a mistake.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Surprisingly, no answer came and Annon was starting to question whether the tired state her body was in clouded her mind's judgement. It wasn't until a minute later that her state of mind was proven quite alright since the door had cautiously opened.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Rule. What are you doing past curfew?" he questioned with a sneer. "This isn't about the muggle-born comment, was it? I'm doing what was part of Headmaster Netero's plan, now deal with it," he added.

"That isn't why I'm here, Professor.." she replied, trailing off, unsure as to how to begin her statement. She was fully aware that he didn't like her one bit.

"Spit it out before I send you to detention for a week," he warned.

Not knowing what else to do, Annon moved her left wrist in his line of sight. His eyebrows rose quite a sum as he brought a hand to the flesh, awkwardly examining it. He push the door open until it was wide enough for a decent-sized human being to enter and ushered her in.

It wasn't quite like what Annon had expected. She assumed it would be unruly, filled with all kinds of potion ingredients and anatomical models or blood, he seemed to be sadistic after all.

The walls were a pale green with a simple desk which from the touch felt like acacia. A large chair stood behind that desk with what looked like a comfortable violet cushion. Shelves covered the walls, leaving a limited space though it wasn't exactly suffocating. Books lined the rows neatly and it was no wonder Professor Shaipouf rarely left his office. It seemed to be his own personal haven or sorts.

A sense of homesickness rustled its way into Annon's stomach. How she wished she could vomit then and there but that would've been rude, not to mention inappropriate. The old, rustic scene the office held sent waves of memories of home with its vintage walls and labyrinth-like gardens. The smell of pages, ink, and that distinct tinge of perfume that hung in the air relaxed her. They'd change from vanilla to daisies then to roses. She wasn't an avid fan of perfume but she considered the decadent aroma of her home unique.

Snapping back to reality, she was shaken from her daze by the professor's impatient voice, "Rule, give me your wrist now. I've been calling you for the past minute." He grabbed a vial from one of the shelves which had lots of framed butterflies. It was starting to seem creepy.

"Professor, how much do you love butterflies?" Annon wondered out loud, pointing to the multiple frames hung on the wall.

"…they're interesting things. Beautiful and sought after yet had once been such disgusting and gluttonous creatures, different from what those muggles called the ugly duckling," he answered.

"I find caterpillars rather cute and mysterious. The Caterpillar's one of my favorite characters in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland," she shared.

"That story has no significant plot whatsoever. I don't understand how you could possibly enjoy it," he spat.

"I beg to differ, Professor Pouf, that's the beauty of it— the nonsensical albeit colorful world it portrays. It's much like magic from a child's perspective, muggle or not," she answered with a pensive look in her eyes, perhaps reminiscing a memory from long ago.

"Do you ever compare people to butterflies?" she inquired, out of the blue.

"Yes, sometimes," he replied.

"Ooh, like?" Annon urged.

"...Le Vaste reminds me of a Battus Polydamas Antiquus while the headmaster's daughter would be a Junonia Coenia. As for you, it'd be… a Sapho Longwing," he'd decided, averting his attention from Annon's awed expression.

He scowled before letting two droplets of the potion fall on her wrist. Professor Shiapouf flicked his wand as the liquid glowed lightly, leaving no trace of the ghastly marks. Sighing in relief, Annon noticed the ashtray that was situated at the right side of his desk, the same one used to decide the partners. It would make a popping noise occasionally until a piece of parchment flew out of it and blew up. None of them had the chance to catch the name as it shrivelled up into nothing more than a pile of ashes and cinders.

Catching on faster than Annon, Shaiapouf made a qucik motion with his wand and said in a clear voice, "Vitis Caligo" resulting in another blue mist stealthily making its way to Annon's other wrist. She could only stare at it in horror as two were connected to her now.

Shiapouf didn't seem to look all that fazed though his eyes wavered slightly. Wearily, he muttered, "Get back to the common room, no detention this week and get some sleep. We'll figure this out tomorrow." Annon nodded and left his office, retracing her steps and arriving safely at the entrance.

"Heritage," she whispered, gaining access inside and slipped in without anyone knowing. She fell into a deep sleep the moment her head hit a pillow and she was a hundred percent sure she wouldn't be able to have a normal year at Hogwarts.

How she wished Salazar Slytherin was there right now to calmly tell her housemates that he was still best buds with Gyrffindor and that they should all just forget about prejudice.

Morning came readily and Killua was surprised that at some point during the night, the famed blue mist had wrestled its way through the covers and settled comfortably on his wrist. He was quite amused that no name had popped up when he dropped his parchment and smirked smugly to himself, enjoying the freedom no one else had.

It seems that damn ashtray meandered its way into his life at full force. A part of him hoped he wouldn't be stuck to any of his brothers, knowing that would be the worst punishment of all. He'd rather face a Hungarian Horntail without a wand rather than his two psychotic brothers, that was for sure.

Shaking his head exasperatedly, he and Gon made their way to the Great Hall, ignorant to the glorified looks everyone had as they walked in. Gon let his eyes wander to his friend's wrist and grinned as he noticed the mist.

"Ne, how'd the mist get there? Who's your partner? Why's it so late? Did it forget to catch a train or something?" Gon bombarded him with questions, searching around to see who Killua was connected to.

The siver-haired male did nothing but shrug, not wanting to deal with such insanity so early in the morning. It wasn't until a loud clatter of utensil and crash followed that he found out how much it would affect his life.

_Crash! _

Plates and goblets were strewn all over the impressive floor of the Great Hall. Pumpkin juice soaked Annon's figure, her hair damp and sticky. The prestigious uniform of Hogwarts was desecrated with poorly thrown pies and eggs, rendering the house elves' work to such a pitiful state. Annon graciously accepted the ill treatment and refused to look to anyone within her house, understanding that no one would dare help her or even care to.

Hisoka half-expected Illumi to stop MIlluki's bullying spree, annoyed by the constant taunts and arrogance of the unattractive and weak Zoldyck, incomparable to his strong siblings. He nudged the man beside him who simply turned a blind eye to the girl. He chose not to act, it wasn't his thing to be considerate and helpful. He'd rather round someone up in a corner and curse them until they lost consciousness or die. Content with just watching Annon make no attempt to get up was alright with him especially since they were hardly friends.

"Milluki, just leave her alone, will you?" a voice decided to speak up.

Gasps were heard around the Slytherin table while the rest of the houses could only stare with keen interest. The voice belonged to a first year with unkempt purple hair and brown eyes. His eyes were sharp and menacing, with an expression of seriousness and authority, peculiar on such a young student.

"How dare you speak to me in such a rude manner?! You are indebted to my family. Without us, you'd be long dead!" Milluki hollered, turning pink in the face, pointing in an accusatory and degrading manner.

"I am indebted to your grandfather. Not you," he bit back harshly, wanting so badly to hex that vile, arrogant, and narcissistic rat.

Unable to think of a comeback, Milluki directed a scowl his way, turning back to taunting Annon with his fellow cronies. It only irritated the purple-haired male further, his eyes narrowing and his hands twitching to cast as spell.

"I never thought a Zoldyck would just cowardly back out like that. I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't even one seeing as you don't match up to any expectations at all," Mike remarked casually, watching in amusement as he ignited the anger of the man once more.

"Y-you!" the dark-haired and unattractive male yelped, yanking his wand out and aiming his wrath on the unsuspecting Annon who had managed to get herself off the floor, gaping at the courage Mike had for standing up to Milluki.

Mike knew that Milluki wouldn't dare take him on. Sure, the man knew a bit of advanced spells but he was pretty crappy and he never did anything strenuous besides carrying a muffin or two. There was no assurance that he did that himself either. Mike, however, didn't expect the object of Milluki's undeterred rage to end up being pointed into Annon's general direction.

Without a single warning, a Conjunctivitis curse was flung her way. Expecting the worst, Annon stayed rooted to the spot, choosing not to counter even if she could. She figured it'd resolve the conflict, assuming she'd be able to head to the Hospital Wing afterwards. No pain came to her eyes though and instead Mike was sprawled in front of her, writhing in pain. Both his hands were preoccupied with covering his eyes, earning a sneer from Milluki, his mirthless smile was beginning to get on everyone's nerves.

"Mike didn't deserve that, Milluki!" Annon bellowed, clenching her wand tightly, choosing from a selection of dark curses she'd studied in her library back at home.

Her indignation was silenced when Milluki slapped her across the face. The Great Hall was deathly silent at that moment, not even the teachers dared to utter a word. The Headmaster only watched with a stern look, understanding perfectly well when enough is enough. He eyed Biscuit who caught his stare, signalling that she take action. She nodded and stood up, gaining the attention of the rest of the student body.

"Mr. Milluki Zoldcyk, come with me to the headmaster's office this instant. Such imprudent behaviour shan't be dealt with lightly, a punishment is in order," she stated blankly, tugging on his ear and dragging him out, leaving Annon to turn to the boy who had helped her.

"…Are your eyes any better?" she asked quietly. His hands still covered his eyes, silent the whole time.

"Just leave me alone before I regret helping you, **_Mudblood_**," he said, harshness laced his words. He had put a great deal of emphasis on the derogatory word, causing a painful blow to Annon, leaving a stinging sensation even if she wasn't actually one.

Nodding weakly, Annon complied. She was sure he couldn't see her do it but she felt like he could feel it at least. She strayed from his side and wandered past the doors of the great hall, touching her swollen cheek gingerly. She hadn't expected such a strong blow from the Zoldyck. The books she held were close to falling as she struggled to balance them. Her things were neatly placed in her bag with the exception of a few books. As if on cue, each one of them fell one by one but it wasn't climactic enough to draw attention.

Back in the Great Hall, a few Slytherins approached Mike, wondering about his condition but not exactly offering any real help. Majority of them were just watching, the same thing echoiing in their minds that someone like Mike shouldn't have messed with a Zoldyck and protected a filthy little mudblood.

Annon bent down to pick up the fallen books and held a gasp as someone helped her pick up a book on gremlins.

"Here, let me help."

Annon looked up to see the silver hair she was indefinitely fascinated with. Meeting his blue eyes she shook her head solemnly, telling him that there wasn't any need for him to do any of this. He was adamant and in the end, he got his way. With a quick pat on Annon's head, Killua raced off to meet Gon. She didn't miss the blue mist which coincidentally was attached to hers.

Rubbing her arm nervously, she headed to the Hospital Wing, starting to feel the pain from her cheek once more. The trip was rather uneventful, bumping into ghosts from time to time and listening to the paintings either gossip about her or mind their own business, she rather preferred the latter.

As the entrance to the Hospital Wing came into view, she began to hear the racket of bubbles and clanks. The smell of medicinal potions wafted through the air and nearly caused Annon to gag, guessing that a lot of them were being brewed at this moment.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she called out. Someone was obviously brewing something somewhere but she reasoned that it was the sort of polite thing to do.

A lanky man with black hair and spectacles rushed out of a room, carrying several vials. He arranged them on the racks placed on the shelves before turning to Annon. He stared at her cheek for a solid two minutes before ushering her to take a seat.

"The name's Leorio and that's a pretty nasty blow you've got there," he stated, gathering the necessary things to treat it.

"Sorry for the trouble of having to patch it up," Annon said, hanging her head lowly.

"Eh, it's my job anyhow, Miss Rule. You're quite the talk these days, you know," he informed her, fixing her injury with a flick of his wand.

Muttering a thank you, she proceeded to head out until an idea came to mind. Her eyes beamed considerately before she turned back to ask him if he for an oculus potion to which he answered with a kind nod. He gave it to her without a single doubt in his mind or a voiced question, a huge part of him trusted that girl, he didn't know why but he just did. He had a knack for telling between the good ones and the downright rotten ones.

As the vial landed in her possession, Annon ran as fast as her feet could take her, having ample time on her hands. The first lesson would be potions with the Gryffindors. She'd hope to see Mike and offer some help to him, deciding that it was the least she could do after he saved her. Despite the protests of the paintings that running wasn't prohibited, she didnt really care at that moment. She was looking forward to possibly gaining a friend and perhaps catching a quick chat with Killua, if that was fine with him.

Panting heavily, she stood right at the door of the classroom, ignoring the cold chill running down her spine. She trudged to Mike's place which was at the far-right corner of the room with barely any people in the vicinity.

"Mike?" Annon called meekly, hoping his anger had diminished.

"What?" he grumbled.

"…Er, Oculus potion," she mumbled, extending it to him.

His lips seemed to quiver due to her kind gesture. Any act of kindness seemed to irked him. She wouldn't possibly help him after what he had said during breakfast even if he did block her from the conjunctivitis curse. Thinking about it now though, the girl looked too innocent to do something like that.

"Thanks, Rule."

She placed the vial in his hand and saw how red his eyes looked. She really didn't think Milluki was that adept at curses or hexes but it was her fault for underestimating him.

"If you don't have anywhere else to sit, you're free to be my partner," Mike offered, keeping the empty vial in his pocket. His eyes were back to normal now, a deep honey brown that gave the misconception that it was black.

A smile grazed her lips as she nodded enthusiastically and began to chat away, praying that he'd stay this nice forever.

From the front of the class, Professor Shiapouf saw the exchange between them and mused whether she'd start to befriend other prejudiced students. Perhaps the insane plan of the headmaster was plausible, he thought. Coughing, he corrected himself on the use of the word, insane, preferring the term, demented.


	4. Azure

_【 4 】_

_« Azure »_

_ Why is the sky so much more blue?  
Why is the breeze so perfect today?  
Pretending like I don't know  
Like I didn't hear a thing, like I erased it  
Should we start talking about something else? _

_— Good Day_

› › ‹ ‹

_Dragons had flown about the earth, their mighty wings could be heard a mile away and their trail of destruction left not only the faint smell of death but cinders of what once was or could've been._

_ It was in this fantasy world that a girl had been born into, filled with a mystifying hope of longing to fly. She was poor and sickly with little time left, spent on creating contraptions that could fulfil her wish. _

_Her name was Aria. _

_Hunched over unhealthily was how her days went, weaving what she hoped could help her soar. Try as she might, it had failed, causing more than one casualty in the now deserted town. _

_A simple look at the blue sky sent ideas to drill into her mind but as an immaculate swan flew in all its revered elegance, she perked up instantly. Morbid as it may sound, she had killed it without a second thought, plucking its feather out one by one until she was satisfied, completing a part of her new mechanism. _

_She needed more, Aria decided._

_And so, her hands had been tainted in bad blood until all feathers were put to what she decided was good use. There was no one else left for whom she could ask to test it out, leaving only herself as the option. She held no fear whatsoever, despite the likely chance of plummeting to her doom. _

_It was sewn into her back expertly, painful but substantial. _

_Never did she have the slightest intention of being like a dragon, feared and monstrous. Her skin was pale and her blonde hair clung to her face desperately while her blue eyes were oddly content. She mused on how she must've looked like an angel which was what she intended to appear. _

_With that as a final thought, she jumped. Needless to say, she had made it to the ground, staring up at the azure with unblinking eyes._

"You've got some grim ideas for entertainment, Annon," MIke commented dryly, not at all impressed by the story she had told him. He had gotten used to her name even if it felt strange rolling out of his tongue.

"It managed to pique my interest!" Annon defended, tucking the aged parchment into her pocket.

She lightly punched him on the arm and stopped once he had raised his arms in defeat. The sun had barely risen yet they had chosen to leave the common room in search of a more serene ground. Settling upon a location, they promptly plopped down by the lake. The beams of the sun had danced around the surface of the waters, playfully instilling an imaginary tune.

Mike got up lazily, satisfied with the moment of tranquility provided. He extended his hand for Annon to take, in an attempt to help her up. She smiled at him and took it, adding warmth to his cold hands. She basked in the mellowness around her as the light brightened up their surroundings.

Annon locked their pinkies together, Mike grumbled as she did so, muttering about her and her childishness.

Not much people occupied the seats as morning had just registered. The pleasant smell of pancakes wafted in the air, shaking the languid people sharply.

Mike's expression was slightly peeved, perhaps by the array of food available. She had learned that there were simply things he wasn't allowed to eat, recalling her attempt at giving him a cupcake which he looked at in disdain.

"What food do you dislike?" she asked him, curiously. Her hands had proceeded to neatly pile two pancakes on her plate and a hash brown, pleased with its golden glint.

"Sweets and the like," he grunted. Among the variety of delicacies, he had only picked eggs and sausages, the latter was something Annon abhorred. "What do you like then?" she questioned, baffled that he hadn't gotten a single milk tart.

He seemed to contemplate upon it before shrugging and replied, "Whatever isn't sweet."

Huffing resolutely, she angrily munched on her food. As more Slytherin's arrived at the table, she calmed down and nibbled meekly. The arrival of a certain rowdy bunch, however, brought her out of her stupor. Mike eyed them disinterestedly although she could've sworn he'd glared at a certain silver-haired male and energetic companion.

The mist latched to Annon's left wrist was tugged to some degree as Killua sat down, talking animatedly to the famous boy.

"Zoldyck, too much sugar isn't good for you," Amelia Tempes scolded, scowling as Killua added waffles, chocolate desserts, and practically everything saccharine.

Chuckling to herself, she caught Mike's wary gaze, inhibiting her from getting back a muffin he had stolen. "Mike! I thought you didn't like sugary things!" Annon accused. The purple-haired male bit the muffin begrudgingly before replying, "You made me annoyed."

He stuck his tongue out at her and many were left in disbelief of the varying emotions she elicited from him. He was known famously as the Zoldyck family's guard dog, supposedly cold and unwavering.

The day went on as usual and it wasn't until the dreaded Flying lessons that Annon's mood bummed out. She wasn't particularly athletic, only enticed by the prospect of a rival. The thought of flying being within one's grasp had caused her to pity the girl in the story who died and failed miserably.

"Mike, it's safe, right?" she questioned.

"Relax, Annon. I could teach you if you don't understand," he offered, flashing her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks," she replied, sighing offhandedly.

Hogwarts grounds were vast and kept in good condition, an ideal place to learn how to control broomsticks. Many of the first years buzzed about it in excitement, the perpetual noise continued to drone on in Annon's ears. There was a significant division between the houses as they neared.

"Alright, the name's Dwun. As you can see, the broomsticks are already provided for since certain first years in the past had caused a great ruckus with their personal broomsticks," he started his introduction, earning the yawns of some.

"Um, broomsticks were allowed in the past?" Tessa inquired, raising her hand timidly.

"Yes, Miss Ephicurus. Now, the prospect of today is to simply learn the basics, no showing off!" he reminded, directing it to a group of arrogant-looking boys, snickering amongst one another.

A chorus of agreements were made before he carefully instructed them to stand by their respective broomsticks.

"Remember, the broomsticks can smell fear," he warned, with a slightly crazed tone.

"But they don't have noses," Tessa muttered to herself, displeased.

The Gryffindors all sniggered as they heard Tessa retort, biting their lip to stop themselves from convulsing from laughter. She bitterly scowled at them from where she stood, distancing herself further. After further instructions, many had began their attempts with few succeeding so far.

"Up!" Amelia stated, the broomstick obediently complied.

She smirked as it was held firmly in her grasp and frowned once she say that Allena had managed to do it as well. The latter had already mounded it and was a good three feet off the ground. Not wanting to back down, she followed suit. Allena didn't fail to notice the challenge presented before her and threw Amelia a pompous smirk.

Amelia glared at the heterochromic girl with full force, daring her to go beyond six feet. Allena cared little about the rules Dwun had presented and rose a good ten feet, ignoring Amelia's silent fury, being the rule-abiding student that she was.

"Get down right now. This isn't what Dwun told us to do," the redhead ordered menacingly.

"Last time Allena checked, he wasn't complaining, Tempes," Allena retorted.

"Don't provoke my temper, Le Vaste!" Amelia said, her tone raised.

"Ne, Gon! Catch!" Allena yelled, ignoring the warning.

A transparent orb was thrown Gon's way which he expertly caught. It blew up in a puff of smoke and revealed a decent-sized dragonfly, though it was obviously a toy of some sort. A second later, the thing escaped the boy's grasp and sped forward. Allena chuckled and chased after it, Amelia following close behind.

"Killua! Killua! Let's join in!" he urged.

The two mounted their respective broomsticks and raced towards the retreating blur.

"Professor, aren't you supposed to stop them?!" Tessa screeched.

"Eh, I think it's alright. They'll come back so I'll just do other things," he responded nonchalantly.

Tessa's hair was a mess as she ruffled it in frustration, turning to Annon for help, Her eyes held a pleading look which the brunette simply couldn't ignore. Shuffling feet could be heard beside Mike as he watch with boredom for the lot to return. Curiously, he sent Annon a questioning gazed as she began to pace slowly.

"I think it'd be nice to help me now?" she suggested, clutching the broomstick.

"First of all, suck in a deep breath since I know you're terrified. Second, I'll be with you so ease up. Third, stay natural and instil Aria's hopes into the broom, understand?" he affirmed, holding a steady grip on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Annon answered, an even tone of determination in her voice.

It wasn't until the wind hit her face that Annon felt a smile tugging her lips. Her hair was in a lopsided mess as she hadn't the motivation to braid her hair that morning. Mike was beside her, relieved that there wasn't a hint of fear in her eyes.

Everything felt so natural and instinctual to Annon. She had no trouble manoeuvring the broomstick's course and it wasn't before long that she spotted the mischief-making lot. They hovered above the lake, searching for the guileful dragonfly. Annon's finger twitched as she felt a sudden movement to her left. Acting on her gut feeling alone, she flew in what she believed to be the right direction.

And there it was.

She closed in on it and felt someone do that same. It was just an inch left until the tips of her fingers would latch onto the stubborn thing yet what met her was a second hand, a warm one. She caught a glimpse of silver before the two of them swerved to the side, the air was knocked out from their lungs, along with the insect.

_Splash!_

The two figures landed into the lake's cold waters, acutely drenching the remaining students. Mike landed and discarded the broomstick without a second thought, diving into the darkness. He was faced by two choices; Annon or Killua. He served the Zoldyck family so he should simply pull Killua out of the water, right?

As he resurfaced, he carried Annon in tow, letting the giant squid handle Killua. He was huffing out water once his body touched the grass while Mike solely tended to the pale brunette. The Zoldyck's guard dog had come to a resolute conclusion that greatly agitated him.

She had tamed him and he wanted nothing more than to follow, even if it meant going against the family that raised him.

Annon opened her eyes to find Mike by her side, worry evident on his features. She wasn't sure whether he was troubled by a sudden thought or if it was due to her current condition.

It was then that she noticed Allena and Amelia on the oppsite sound, a downright guilty expression was etched on their faces.

"Annon… we're sorry," they both said in sync, choosing not to glare at each other for that.

"Haha, it's fine," she said, waving it off.

Clangs and Klinks could be heard in the room and she realized she once back in the Hospital Wing. This time, however, she was bedridden and immobile. She turned her head to the next bed, seeing Killua devouring a large chunk of chocolate. His laughter filled up the uncommon silence of the room.

Annon smiled to herself, despite the aching soreness of her neck. The blue mist hung loosely on their wrist, connecting the two despite the notable distance between them. Sighing, she brought her attention to Mike and squeezed his wrist for support, failing to notice Killua's fleeting gaze on her.

Mike, on the other hand, saw it very well and glowered, unsure of how to treat his once close friend.

"Sulein," Killua called, referring to Mike.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

During the tense exchange, Annon was fast asleep while Allena and Amelia were back to arguing, with Gon as the baffled mediator.

Two hours passed once Annon was deemed healthy enough to go amongst her usual activities, thanking Leorio once more. All of them left the Hospital Wing, walking to the Great Hall.

"Rule, Le Vaste, Zoldyck, Freecss, Tempes, and Sulein, come with me," Professor Krueger called, pulling them out.

"Is there any problem professor? If this is for the accounts of what transpired during the Flying Lessons, I sincerely apologise in behalf of our rash behaviour," Amelia stated politely.

"Don't worry, none of you are in trouble. In fact, you've all been given a spot in your respective houses' Quidditch team, absurd as it may sound," she informed, giving them a stern look.

"Rule, Sulein, do not disappoint me," Shiapouf interjected, pushing the witch to the side.

"Tch, head back to the Great Hall, _**now**_," Biscuit commanded, stepping on Pouf's foot innocently.

She huffed, vexed by their own childish behaviour before shoving past Shiapouf, sitting on her designated spot with an air of sophistication.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please, please, please leave a review! If I don't get at least 4 then I won't update for the next chapter. Real sorry!


End file.
